Trial of the Serial Kidnapper
by MovieVillain
Summary: Michio is being placed on a trial as Phoenix tries to do everything to get him to jail.


Phoenix Wright takes a look at the guy whom he's going to prove he is the one responsible for committing those murders. He is looking at the Serial Kidnapper, the culprit. His name is Michio Yuki, a bank employee working for one of the corrupt politicians involved with the MW, the gas that turned him into the villain that he is. Phoenix takes a look at the folder to see his profile.

15 years ago, he went to an island called Mafune Island. From there, he met Garai, who is a gang member. He harasses him to the point where he takes him to a cave where he molested him. When they left the cave, they have witnessed the people around the island are dead. If that wasn't enough, Michio got infected with the gas that killed the people. He survived, but it left him criminally insane. Since then, he plans on tracking down the people involved in this and obtain MW so that he can use it to end the world. While this is happening, Garai becomes a priest, hoping to give Michio redemption.

Unfortunately for him, his plan failed so he is sent to court. Not only that, but also Father Garai has sacrificed himself to take the MW with him. The Judge arrives as he takes a look at Phoenix. To his left is his opponent, Winston Payne.

"Now, Mr. Wright, your opening statement, please."

"Your Honor, it is my job in this case is to prove that Michio Yuki is guilty for all those murders he committed."

The Judge turns his eyes on Payne. "Now, Mr. Payne, your opening statement."

"It is my duty, Your Honor, to prove that Michio Yuki is not guilty for all those murders he committed."

As Michio takes a look at him in the eye, he remembered the time when he is apprehended by Detective Meguro. If he wanted a lawyer, he needs to call one. As he takes a look at the phone booth, he finds Winston Payne could be a perfect candidate to defend him from the likes of Phoenix Wright.

_I'm hoping he'll do his job of defending me or else._

"Now then," said the Judge. "Let's hear your story, Mr. Yuki."

Michio makes a smug look on his face. Everyone seems to notice that look, even Phoenix himself.

_Oh no, he's gonna come up with a lie, doesn't he?_ Phoenix thought, looking worried at his enemy.

"Gladly, Your Honor," Michio replied. "I was walking to the military base about to do a mission. Suddenly, Father Garai shows up and ruining my moment of doing something that I wanted."

"Well, that's quite a story," said Payne, expecting an answer from his client. "You heard him, Your Honor. He has nothing to do with killing us with that gas."

"Oh, is that so?" the Judge becomes unsure of this. "Mr. Wright, do you have any idea what is that mission he tried to do?"

_Here we go again. I wonder what did he do in that military base._ Phoenix thought. Trying to recollect his thoughts from reading the file, he finally got his answer.

"Your Honor, I know what Michio's trying to do!" yells Phoenix in bravery. "He's trying to get the MW!"

Realizing this lawyer would be winning, Michio appears to remain calm in this. He knows that someone like him wouldn't find any evidence to get him to jail. He makes a smirk at Payne, wanting a statement coming out of him.

"That's absurd, Your Honor!" yells Payne, trying his best to defend him. To top it off, he looks a little sweaty for as he fears he might lose in this battle. "He's obviously attacking the defendant with such false statement!"

"Yeah, that's right, Your Honor!" Michio reprimands the Judge, then turns his angry look to Phoenix. "You know what, Phoenix, you are violating my rights! I'll sue you for this!"

"But there's a warrant for that, Mr. Yuki, so it is not yet over," said the Judge. He turns his focus on Payne. "Well, Mr. Payne, you got a problem with that warrant?"

"No, Your Honor."

The Judge looks firmly at the three. "Now then, Mr. Yuki, are there other people with you?"

"Hey, now that you mentioned it, yes. I was with a thief whom I just named Goemon. That way, his name would mean for his job. I hired him to unlock the safe with the gas. Just then, Father Garai came and tries to ruin my activity. Because of this, I had to take him hostage for my plans to go further."

Phoenix could tell that this time, Michio is telling the truth in this. The Judge turns his eyes on the former. "Now then, Mr. Wright, do you have any reason why he has taken the priest hostage with him?"

He takes a look at the statement. It would appear that Michio has taken Garai as a hostage just to keep his plan from getting ruined by him.

"Yes, I know the reason. He has a relationship with him."

"Objection, Your Honor! That's preposterous!" yelled Payne.

The Judge then bangs his gravel. "Overruled, Mr. Payne! Continue on, Mr. Wright."

"Thank you, Your Honor," Phoenix continued with his explanation. "You see, because of the experiences in the cave 15 years ago, they have a homosexual relationship. Upon learning that Garai has become a priest, Michio mocked him of this, planning to use this as an opportunity of not getting caught by the police. He knows for sure that Garai won't turn him in to the law."

Michio started to grit his teeth in anger. He knows that Phoenix will eventually send him to jail for all this. _I gotta think a way out of this, otherwise he'll put me in jail._

"But that doesn't mean he tried to kill us all," said Payne, once again trying to defend a mass murderer.

"Now your story, Mr. Yuki," said the Judge. "What happened after you've taken the priest hostage?"

"You see, Your Honor," said Michio with an evil smile. "I managed to take him to an airplane. Well, not only him, but also two kids and a general. We took off, but we transferred to another plane. That's when the moment of truth has come by."

The Judge has taken fascination of this story from a mass murderer. "Now then, Mr. Wright, what is this "moment of truth" he is talking about?"

Phoenix started to get all sweaty and nervous. He feels that he is being outsmarted by a criminal mastermind being able to make such stories. Now is not the time to be doing this. He got to get an answer from this. Looking at his file, he got the answer.

"Your Honor! I know what's the answer! Mr. Yuki is trying to kill us all!"

Payne realizes that he got him this time. He's gotta find a statement that would lead him to a mistake. By the look on his face, he's getting sweaty.

"That's absurd! There's no way he could something like that! The world is so big to annihilate!"

"Is that so?" said Phoenix. "He planned to sell a sample of the MW to someone that it will create large quantities around the world. As soon as his life is about to end, he plans on detonating them, therefore killing us all."

"You!" Michio yelled in anger. "You're trying to hurt me with all those statements! I'll get a more competent lawyer to do this!"

"No, that'll be all, Mr. Yuki," said the Judge. "I will now proclaim the defendant Michio Yuki... guilty. Now then, take him away."

Phoenix cheered himself up for winning another case like this. He knew he could win against a madman. He watches Michio being dragged away by two cops, putting him to jail. _Looks like I won against someone who is mentally crazy._


End file.
